Heaven is Missing an Angel
by JRyanRajinCajun
Summary: A missing woman mesmerizes Detective Goren, is she still alive? Voices from heaven and from the grave give him advice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Chapter I

The Crime

**Sunday Night May 4**

**Wainscott Studio**

**Manhattan**

"I am so sorry for the secrecy, Marcus; I wish I could explain, but it's best not to," she said.

"That's ok, the finished product is worth it, but it's a shame, that I can't tell anyone it's you, you're so beautiful," he brushed her cheek with his hand as he said this to her, and she pulled away.

"I appreciate it, but with smoke, mirrors and a dark room, anyone can look great, and remember we did this for a good cause and it's strictly professional," she asserted.

"Well, we will see, are you ready to see the finished product?" he said arrogantly.

"That's what we are here for," she said, trying not to sound sarcastic. Trying to remember what she was taught growing up, try to see the good in all people. She grasped her crucifix and her St. Nicholas medal, which was given to her at age 10.

Marcus unveiled the large photographs he had taken of her; she took a step back, and didn't realize he was standing behind her.

"Oh my, they look beautiful, you're very talented Marcus, the way you have the halo effect, and I almost look like an angel."

He put his arms around her waist "You are just like an angel and I have had many, but never an angel."

"Let go of me, what are you doing?!" she said as she struggled to get away. She scratched the side of his face. But he just laughed.

"Oh, maybe there is a little devil in you too!"

He pushed her up against the wall and started to move his hand up her thigh to lower her panties, and she bit him hard on the shoulder.

Now he was mad, "You Bitch!" he punched her in the face.

Then a sound came from behind. That made Marcus stop and turn around. A man with a handgun pointed at him.

"Sorry, didn't know I would be breaking up a party." The man laughed.

"What the hell you want!" yelled Marcus.

"Oh, thank God, please help me!"cried the woman.

"I heard you keep lots of money around, I was here to get that, but walked in on this instead. So where's the money?" demanded the man.

"Ok, if I give you the money, then you will just leave?"

"Sure."

Marcus walked over to his desk, and unlocked his safe and handed over the 5000 that he kept there.

"Ok, now leave."

"Please, help me, don't leave!" begged the woman.

"Sorry Hun, money is more important," he said as he turned to leave. "But this guy is just an ass and will probably call the cops tomorrow," he shot Marcus in the head...

"Oh thank you so much," said the woman, "He was going to rape me."

"Well Hun, let's see how thankful you are." he answered, as he walked over, and started to finish what Marcus had begun. She began to pray and fight him off. He hit her over the head with his gun and she passed out.

"Now let's get down to business," he laughed, but then, he fell down unconscious, too.

**Monday Morning**

**Major Case Squad Room**

**One Police Plaza**

"Eames, Goren in my Office," called Ross.

"Yes Captain," said Eames.

"I need you two to go to the Wainscott Studio. Marcus Wainscott was found dead last night, the Mayor wants Major Case on this, he is a prominent photographer. Keep me posted on this," said Ross.

"Ok, Captain," said Eames.

Goren and Eames walked out Ross' office and headed to the parking garage.

"Wow, Wainscott shot, wonder if it was one of his model's boyfriends, he has a reputation of sleeping with his models." said Eames.

"His pictures have been posted in a lot of magazines and sell for a lot of money, robbery could be a motive too." said Goren.

"Well, guess we will have to wait and see," said Eames.

**Still Monday Morning**

**Wainscott Studio**

**Manhattan**

Detective Morgan was on-scene.

"Detectives Eames and Goren, Major Case, what do you have?" asked Eames.

"Marcus Wainscott, famous photographer dead from 9mm gunshot wound to the head. Scratches to the face, bite mark to the right shoulder, safe open and empty, his manager says he usually keeps 5000 cash in there. We have a pipe with blood on it, but no signs of the victim being hit with a pipe, also we have blood on the far wall, but his body is on the other side of the room. CSU is taking blood samples from all spots to compare; they might be from the perp. Also, someone slashed these photos; the manager doesn't know who the model was for these photos." Morgan took a deep breath. "And that's what we have so far."

"Very good, Detective Morgan" said Eames.

Eames looked over to get Goren's opinion, but he was looking at the photos of the woman that were slashed.

"Bobby, something wrong?"

But he didn't hear her, he was mesmerized by the eyes in these pictures, they were dark blue, it was like you could see into her soul. He tried to fix one of them, so he could get a better look...

"An Angel," he whispered.

"What Bobby, you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, something's not right here, I think we're looking at more than one crime, I need to talk to the manager."

Walking over to the manager something caught Goren's eye, a chain, with a crucifix and a medal.

"You find something?" asked Eames

"Yes, a cross and a St. Nicholas Medal, he is the patron saint of Children, probably given to the woman as a child for protection" said Goren

"Well doesn't look like it worked last night" said Eames

"Well her body isn't here, so maybe it did, lets talk to the Manager"

"So you're the office manager?" asked Goren.

"Yes, Bob Turner."

"I don't know who this model was, I just know they were meeting here late nights, and weekends, she was keeping her name secret, she was shy about being photographed. But Marcus said he saw her and he had to have her for his show, she agreed, if her name was kept secret and if any money made from the painting went to her charity."

"Would there be anywhere he would maybe have kept the information that others might not have known about?" asked Eames.

"His safe, but it's empty" said Bob.

"Thanks, Bob, if you think of anything let us know." said Goren as he handed him his card.

"So do you think the secret model might be a logical suspect?" asked Eames.

"Not sure, but someone fought him off. While waiting for DNA and autopsy let's search his apartment," said Goren.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Marcus Wainscott's Apartment **  
**Monday Afternoon**  
**Manhattan**

"Can I help you?" asked the doorman manning the desk at the elevators.

"Detectives Eames and Goren NYPD, we need to get into Mr. Wainscott's apartment," replied Eames.

"Does he know about this?" the doorman asked.

"Sorry to inform you this way, but Mr. Wainscott has been murdered, and we need to get into his apartment to look for evidence to find out who would want him dead.

"Do you have any ideas uh... Fred?" asked Goren while bending down to read the doorman's name tag.

"Oh my, uh, well, I don't uh" stuttered Fred.

"What's the matter Fred do we need to take you down town, your acting kind of suspicious?" smirked Eames

"Yeah, Fred, are you withholding information from the police, obstructing justice, Eames, you want to cuff him or me?" Goren said back to Eames.

"Wait, wait, I didn't do anything. Its just a few guys came here once in awhile threaten to beat Mr. Wainscott's butt cause he slept with their girlfriends. The guy had women coming and going out of his apartment day and night, like a revolving door. When you said he was murdered it just popped in my head maybe one of those jealous boyfriends might have done him in." said Fred.

"Do you know any of them, or would you recognize any of them?" asked Eames.

"Not really, I mean, I saw a few, but after awhile you tend to get used to it happening and just blow it off, and some of the other guys who work here have seen it too. You know a cast of 1000's" laughed Fred.

"Can you just give us a key Fred" said Goren shaking his head.

"Sure, just drop it off when you're done." Fred handed off the key.

Inside Marcus' apartment, were pictures of beautiful women in different levels of dress or undress. He had expensive bottles of wine in the wine refrigerator, sculptures of naked men with naked women. Goren and Eames just looked at each other and shook their heads. Goren headed for the bookshelf and Marcus' desk in his office.

Eames headed for the bedroom with reluctance.

Goren:  
_Books on sex, photography, and books on understanding women, no surprise there. Oh how about this one, pickup lines. Let's see what's in the cabinets; we have undeveloped film, why would he keep this here? Also negatives He held them up to the light. They are of her, he must have kept them here, to keep her to himself, he didn't want to share her with anyone else. Maybe he has something in his desk drawer, interesting, more shots of her, but not like the others, it seems these were taken with out her knowledge, with a telephoto lens. Did he stalk her before approaching her for the photo project?_

There were a stack of photos of her smiling. It made Goren smile. He didn't know why, but he put two of them in his coat pocket, instead of bagging them with the rest of the evidence.

Eames:  
_So this is the love den. Surprise, surprise mirror on the ceiling. CSU will have a field day with DNA in this room. Boxes of condoms all different colors, all different kinds of jells and devices, even more pictures of our mystery model. Oh what is this, hidden in the lamp? Looks like a camera. Was he taping his escapades? A hidden cabinet, full of tapes. Bingo, his homemade porn tapes. Maybe we can find out who the angry boyfriends were from these tapes. _

"Hey Goren, you got to see this" yelled Eames.

Goren walked to the bedroom. Eames pointed to the cabinet.

"Seems Wainscott liked to videotape his escapades" smirked Eames

"There must be over 100 tapes here, with first and last names!"

"Give the man a gold star for efficiency" said Eames. "Maybe we will find the mystery model in one of these"

"I don't think so, but it might help track down a jealous husband or boyfriend" said Goren.

"CSU can finish up here let's go back to One PP and see if they finished up with anything from this morning or if Rodgers has anything from the autopsy" said Goren.

**Monday Afternoon**  
**One Police Plaza**  
**Morgue **

"Have you finished the Wainscott Autopsy yet?" asked Eames.

"Yes, we have been told everything on this case is top priority. Well you probably guessed he was killed by the 9mm gun shot to the head. He might have deserved it since it seems he was scratched in the face, and bit on the shoulder. We were able to obtain saliva from the bite mark. It was from a woman, whose blood was also found at the scene. No matches in the system for her, but the blood on the pipe did match a Roger Dugan. The other blood at the scene was from our Victim" said Rodgers.

"How about the medal and the crucifix?" asked Goren.

"We have a print, but it doesn't match anything in the system. It's probably hers also. We're going to make a mold of the teeth marks in case we need them" added Rodgers.

Eames' cell rang.

"It's the Captain, he wants an update."

**Captain's Office**

"So, what do you have so far?" asked Ross.

"We have a photographer who is very promiscuous with his models doesn't care if they are married or not, and video tapes them. We have over 100 video tapes with first and last names. We have identified the blood on the pipe as Roger Dugan, a career Robber and history of domestic violence. We have his last known so we are going to go see how he is doing" said Eames.

"Ok, I will pass those tapes onto Jefferies and Riche, and have them question the models, see if any of them have jealous boyfriends that might have wanted Wainscott dead" replied Ross.

**Late Monday Afternoon**  
**Brooklyn**  
**Sadie's Boarding House**

"We are looking for Rodger Dugan and this is listed as his current address. Is he home?" asked Eames.

"Well it's about time the police get interested! A man gets the crap beat out of him and nobody cares. But why did you come here? You should be at the hospital. The man almost dies and just cause he got a record nobody cares!" screamed Mrs. Dugan.

"Excuse us, what do you mean?" asked Goren.

"My husband was mugged and beaten last night. I am about to go to the hospital. He almost died, and no cops care," said Mrs. Dugan.

"Oh, we care Mrs. Dugan. Let us give you a ride", smiled Goren.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Brooklyn General Hospital**  
**Monday Evening**

"He is in room 636", said Mrs. Dugan "He came home early this morning, bleeding real bad from his head, said someone knocked him over his head with something heavy. But they must have gotten scared by something cause they didn't take his wallet. He didn't want to come to the hospital but he kept passing out, so I called an ambulance. The doctor said he has a concussion, and has to stay over night. I wanted to call the police, but since he got a record he didn't want me to. He said he would handle it. So I asked him if he talked to the police and he said yeah, but they didn't care cause he was an ex con."

They arrived at room 636. Roger was watching TV.

"Irene it's about time you got back. Did you bring my magazines?" snapped Dugan. "Who you got with you?"

"The police, Roger. They are interested in what happened to you" said Irene.

"Yeah, Roger we are real interested, so want to tell us what really happened Roger?" asked Goren.

"What you mean, I told you what happened" responded Irene.

"Shut up Irene, you blabbed enough. How many times I told you don't tell the cops nuthin?" yelled Dugan. "Now sit down and shut up."

"Now that isn't nice Roger. Irene was really worried about you", said Eames.

"So, why did you kill Wainscott? Was it for the money in the safe? Did the woman then hit you over the head with a lead pipe?" asked Goren.

"Is that what she is saying? She knows that is not what happened. I stopped that animal from raping her, did she tell you that?" demanded Dugan.

"Well she is missing Roger. We hoped you could tell us about that", said Eames.

"So that's what happened. You just came in because you saw her being attacked by Wainscott, you shot him, and then someone hit you?" asked Goren.

"No! I didn't shoot him, must have been the other guy. I just shoved him. The guy that hit me must have shot him. When I woke up he was dead and the woman was gone. That's all I know, I am not guilty of anything. I...I...I...I'm a hero. Yeah, I stopped a rape. I should get an award or something", smiled Dugan.

"Why didn't you call the police?" demanded Eames.

"An ex con with this story! Who would have believed that?" said Dugan.

"Don't leave town, we might have questions later", said Eames.

"Hey how about that medal?" yelled Dugan as they walked out the door.

"We will get back to you," smirked Eames. "You believe him, Bobby?"

"Nope" replied Goren.

**One Police Plaza **  
**Late Evening**  
**Captain Ross' Office **

"So how did it go with Dugan?" asked Ross.

"He says he was passing by, stopped the rape, then was ambushed from behind. Wainscott was dead when he woke up and the girl was gone." said Eames.

"You two don't believe him?"

"No Captain, there are no signs of a struggle besides the one with the woman. He said he shoved Wainscott, but there is no evidence of that" said Goren.

"Does he have the money or own a 9mm?" asked Ross.

"We would have to get a search warrant, but I am sure he hid the money, and disposed of the gun by now. He has no license, but being an ex con on parole it would be a violation for him to legally own a gun" said Eames.

"So jealous husband, boyfriend, or our mystery woman is still our best bet" said Ross.

"I think the mystery woman is probably a victim and not a suspect. Maybe we should be looking at missing person reports," said Goren.

"Well if she is just noticed missing today, nobody can report her missing till tomorrow. So you two go home get a good night's rest, and see you tomorrow" ordered Ross.

"Ok Captain, goodnight" said Eames.

Goren just waved and nodded.

"See you tomorrow Eames" said Goren.

"Goodnight Bobby," said Eames.

**Bobby Goren's Apartment**  
**Brooklyn **  
**Monday 10pm.**

Bobby walks into his apartment, turns on the light, sighs. How he hates walking into an empty apartment each and every night. Opens the fridge, grabs the left over veal parmesan, pops it into the microwave, sets it for 4 minutes. Heads for the bedroom, changes into his black t-shirt and sweat pants, but remembers the pictures he put into his pocket. He takes them out and looks at them again, he smiles. He hears the ding of the micro wave. Another lonely dinner is ready. After he finishes his dinner he lies down in bed, props up the pictures by his clock, looks at them again, before turning out the light. And before he goes to sleep he does something he hasn't done in years, he says a prayer. Dear lord, let her be OK. Then he falls asleep.

**One Police Plaza**  
**Tuesday Morning**  
**Major Case Squad**

**"**Good Morning Bobby, you look refreshed. Did you well?" asked Eames.

**"**Actually yes I did. What do you have there?" asked Goren.

"Missing person reports turned in yesterday and today. I asked that copies of all females fitting our mystery models description be forwarded to us" said Eames.

"Good. Riche and Jefferies hit a dead end with the homemade porn videos. All the disgruntled husband and boyfriends had alibis" said Goren.

They both started looking through the missing persons reports. When Goren was about half way through his stack, he was taken aback, and he saw those eyes. He didn't realize but he must have gasped, because Eames looked up.

"You OK? You find something?"

"This is her, Dr. Angelique Rossi. She teaches psychology at Hudson, also volunteers at the free mental health clinic in the Bronx. She is 5'4 115 lbs long brown hair, and dark blue eyes. Reported missing by the Dean of Hudson Doctor Robertson" said Goren "Let's go talk to him"

"Should we tell the Captain first?"

"We really don't know anything yet" said Goren.

**Hudson University**  
**Tuesday Morning**  
**Dean's Office **

"Hello can I help you," said Beverly.

"Detectives Goren and Eames to see Dean Robertson" said Eames.

"Just have a seat, I will tell him your here to see him." She returned and said, "This way Detectives."

"Hello Detectives, how can I help you?" asked Dean Robertson extending his hand for a hand shake.

Goren shook his hand, "You reported a Dr. Rossi missing?"

"Oh my God! You found her? Is she OK? We are all so worried about her; it's not like her to not show up for work without a phone call." Robertson lost all color in his face. He was clearly shaken.

"No sir we didn't find her, but we are looking for her. You might want to sit down." Goren was worried he would pass out. "Does she have any family we can contact?"

"We tried that. The address and phone number she has on her application is no longer in service. She is very private person. She told us her parents died when she was about 10 yrs old in a car crash. She was raised in a foster home, but doesn't talk about her foster family. She is very religious, spends a few days a week at church, and at the free clinic she is a licensed psychiatrist. She loves teaching, and everyone loves her", said Robertson.

"Dean Robertson, do you think we could see her office, and can we have her home address?" asked Eames.

"Yes, but can you tell me what do you know about her?"

"There is evidence that she was hurt. We found blood at a scene that could be hers. We need to find something with her DNA so we can match it to see if it is hers", explained Eames.

"So you think she is dead?" asked Robertson.

"We can't make that conclusion. She could be somewhere hurt. That's why we need to find out as much about her as possible", said Goren.

They walked to the hall that contained Dr. Rossi's office.

Inside they found no personal pictures. There were pictures of angels, saints, Jesus, Mary. She had a set of Rosary beads on her desk. Her address book only had names of students and their codes needed to pull up their grades. Lots of books on psychology and religion. There was a knock on the door.

"Hello? Oh, I am sorry, I thought maybe Angela was back," said Sam.

"Hi, Detectives Goren and Eames and you are?" asked Goren.

"Samantha Wilson, I am a friend of Angela's."

"Angelique?" said Eames.

"She hated that name, so she had everyone just call her Ang or Angela. I am so worried about her, this isn't like her."

"Can we ask you a few questions?" asked Goren.

"Did Angela have any jealous boyfriends, like to go out, or have any enemies?" asked Goren.

"No, she wasn't dating anyone. She didn't really drink, maybe a glass of wine at dinner once in a blue moon, doesn't smoke, and everyone loved her, you just couldn't help it. All she wanted to do was help people, here and at the clinic. Between classes, the clinic and church she didn't have much else" said Samantha.

"Thanks Samantha" said Eames.

"Nothing with her DNA here. Let's go check out the Saint's apartment" smirked Eames.

Goren smiled, but he didn't like Eames making fun of her.

**Doctor Angelique Rossi's **  
**Apartment **  
**Brooklyn, NY **  
**Tuesday Afternoon **

"Doctor living in Brooklyn, guess she really is a saint" said Eames.

"Cut it out Eames" Goren said angrily.

"Sorry Bobby, I didn't mean anything by it."

"She left the TV on?" said Eames.

"It's so you don't come home to a quiet apartment" said Goren, he has done it a few times.

Eames didn't comment.

The apartment was the same as the office, pictures of devotion, rosary, and books.

Books on psychology and religion. Bobby recognized some of the books; he had most of them, even some of the ones on religion. He had questioned religion a lot in his life.

"Going to check the bathroom, toothbrush or hairbrush should give us what we need." said Eames.

Goren found some letters in a drawer, from a Mary Kate, asking when she will come to visit. No envelops, no return address. Is Mary Kate a relative or a friend, he put them in his pocket.

Then on the TV:

"Live-From Hudson University Doctor Angelique Rossi is Missing- Hudson University is offering a 20,000. Reward to anyone knowing her location. If you have any information, call NNBC at our tip line or Call NYPD Police Department."

"Oh crap" said Eames. "Now it's going to hit the fan."

"Let's get those brushes to the Lab, and make sure she is the one we're looking for"

said Goren.

**State Mental Hospital**  
**Brooklyn, NY**

"Harriet, did you see what they are offering for info on that doctor?" said Carl.

"Yeah isn't that the doctor that made those complaints against out hospital?" said Harriet.

"Yeah that's her. Thinks she is better than everyone else." said Carl.

"What's the mater with Charlie?" asked Harriet.

"I don't know. Ever since they had been showing that doctor on the news he has been going crazy." said Carl.

"Crazy! You mean more crazy than usual?" laughed Harriet.  
Charlie paced back and forth. "Angel brought to St. Anthony. He took her soul. I had to save her. I had to save her. She is safe now."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lab**  
**One Police Plaza**  
**Late Tuesday Afternoon **

While at the lab, Eames' cell rang.

"Eames. We will be right there Captain. Captain wants us in his office ASAP, says we won't believe it."

Goren and Eames got into the elevator and pressed the 11th floor.

They walked into the squad room and saw three nuns in Captain Ross' office.

"What's going on Riche?" Goren asks.

"Well ever hear the joke three nuns walk into the police station?" he laughs, "No really I have no idea."

Goren shook his head at the corny joke attempt, as he and Eames headed for the Captain's office. Eames knocked, and Ross waved them in. There were three nuns. One was older, in her early 70's; the other two were younger, late 20's or early 30's. All were in full nun gear. The two younger ones seemed to be there just to help the older one; she was the one running the show.

"Mother Superior, this is Detectives Eames and Goren. They are working on Angelique's case," said Captain Ross.

"So you two are the one's who put my Angelique on the TV to get her killed?"

"I am sorry, Mother Superior I don't understand," said Goren.

"Angelique is not supposed to be posted on any TV or newspaper. They will find her and kill her," she argued.

"Mother Superior, we didn't do that, Hudson University did. We are trying to find Angela, we believe she was hurt and may be injured somewhere. No one has seen her," said Eames.

"Unless...did she run to you? How do you know her, does she go to your church? Why is she in danger?" asked Goren.

"Oh Lord please forgive me, I promised to go to my grave with this. How do I begin," Mother Superior put her hands to her face and put her face to her lap.

"Are you OK Mother Mary Kate," asked one of the younger nuns.

"So you are Mary Kate," said Goren, "I found your letters in Angela's apartment."

"Yes, I raised her since she was 10. Her mother was a beautiful woman--Angelique looks just like her. But she married a horrible man, he was a mobster his name was Colin Mahoney. He would beat Fiona, that's Deidra's mom, Deidra is Angelique's real name. Fiona fell in love with Liam Boyle and they ran away together but Mahoney vowed he would find them both and kill them. Well then they had Deidra and thought they were safe. For 10 yrs they were happy, but he found them. They were all shot and killed but Deidra survived. She was in the hospital for 6 months, poor, poor little child. She held on. She had nowhere to go. They couldn't find anyone to take her, they were afraid Mahoney would find out she was alive and come back to finish the job. So we, the sisters of Holy Cross took her in. I changed her name to Angelique because she looked like an angel, and Rossi is my last name. She was such a smart child she got a scholarship, studied psychology, became a doctor. I didn't want her to move to the city, I told her it was too dangerous. But she is stubborn, she wanted to teach and help people. She said, 'Mother Mary Kate, I can reach so many more people in the city. Isn't that what Jesus would want me to do?' She knew how to get me," she laughed. "How could I argue with that? What if this is Mahoney? What if he has her?" cried Mary Kate.

"There is no evidence of that Mother Superior; her picture didn't go out until after she was missing, so he probably wouldn't have known about her location until now. If he still is interested in her at all," said Goren. "Just let us handle this and if we get anymore information, we will contact you. Or if you come up with anything you think might help us let me, uh, us know."

Goren handed her one of his cards and showed the nuns out of Ross' office. Mother Superior pulled Goren aside.

"She is very special you know."

"I am sure she is," said Goren.

"You care deeply for her and you haven't met her. I can tell, she is alive. I can feel it and you will be the one to find her. It is destined to be," said Mary Kate.

Goren watched as the nuns walked away.

"Hey Bobby care to join us?" said Eames calling from Ross' office.

"This girl has a history," said Eames.

"Well the Mahoney's are in New Jersey. I will call Jersey police and see what they been up to. Have you checked out the clinic? Maybe she had some trouble with some of the patients," said Ross.

"Guess that's were we head to next," said Goren.

**Free Mental Clinic **  
**Bronx NYC**  
**Late Afternoon Tuesday**.

"Detectives Goren and Eames NYPD, We are here to talk about Dr. Rossi's disappearance. Did she have any problems with any patients?" asked Goren.

"No, her patients really liked her, some of them too much. They would leave if she wasn't here, and come back when she was," said the nurse.

"Any names come to mind?" asked Eames.

"Charlie Jones, he was a strange old coot. If Dr. Rossi wasn't here, he would leave. Didn't care if he had his meds or not," she said.

"Has Charlie been here lately?" asked Goren.

"No, I think Charlie Got admitted to Belleview. Probably because he didn't come in and get his meds."

"What is Charlie's diagnosis?" asked Goren.

"Charlie has schizophrenia." Answered the nurse.

"Uh, thanks," said Goren.

**Belleview Hospital**  
**Tuesday Night**

"Can I help you?" said Harriet.

"We need to see Charlie Jones," said Eames.

"Visiting hours are over."

Eames flashed her badge.

"Now can we see him?" she asked.

"Don't know how it will do you any good. He is sedated, he's been ranting all day," said Harriet.

"Ranting about what?" asked Goren.

"I don't know, but ever since he saw that Doctor's picture on the news, he's been goin crazy, so the doctor had to sedate him. He is out for the night," said Harriet.

"Well we need you to get the doctor here to wake him up?" said Eames.

"Why would I do that?" asked Harriet.

"Cause, Charlie might have witnessed a murder," said Goren.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Belleview Hospital**  
**Tuesday Night**  
**10pm**

Goren and Eames waited for the Doctor.

"Nurse, how long will he be? It's been two hours," asked Goren.

"He had an emergency. A patient tried to commit suicide, but he is on his way," said Harriet.

Eames' phone rang.

"Eames... Yes... Ok, Thanks. That was the lab; the third blood sample at the crime scene was Angela or Deidra, what ever her name is."

"Now we just need to find out what Charlie knows. Eames, if he doesn't know anything or if we can't get into his head, I don't think we will ever find her."

"Bobby, are you OK? You seem to be taking this case a little too personally,"

"Yes, I am fine. Where the hell is that doctor," Bobby said. He got up and started pacing.

Doctor Miller arrived, and greeted the two Detectives.

"How can I help you?" asked Dr. Miller.

"We think Charlie Jones knows what happened to Dr. Rossi, and we need to question him. But the nurse says he has been heavily sedated, we need you to bring him out of it," said Goren.

"You called me two hours ago, the only sedation I ordered was Valium, If that was given over two hours ago, he should have woken up already," said Dr. Miller. "Let's go see Charlie."

The walked down to Charlie's room. Charlie was unconscious, strapped to the bed; he was drooling from the mouth. The doctor examined him.

"This is not the effects of Valium, he was given something else. Nurse!" yelled Dr. Miller.

"Yes, Dr. Miller," said Harriet.

"What did you give Mr. Jones?"

"Just the meds you ordered, Doctor," said Harriet.

"Don't lie, he was giving something else, and if I don't know right now, he will die," yelled Dr. Miller.

"If you don't tell him, now, you will be facing murder charges later," yelled Goren.

"Ok, Ok, I gave him some morphine. He wouldn't shut up, the valium wasn't enough, so I gave him 2 mg, just to make him sleep," she said.

"Get me Naloxone now" yelled Dr. Miller.

The nurse ran out the room and Eames followed to make sure she got the meds and didn't run off. The doctor administered the meds through Charlie's IV. After about a minute Charlie started to wake up.

"Hi Charlie," smiled Dr. Miller.

"What's up Doc" said Charlie.

Everyone let out a sigh and a chuckle. Eames called a squad car to pick up Harriet.

"Charlie you have visitors," said Dr. Miller. "They want to ask you about Dr. Rossi."

"St. Anthony took her to the Angels, she is safe now. He tried to take her soul, but I saved her," said Charlie.

"Hi, Charlie my name is Bobby,"

"Hi, Bobby,"

"Were you there when Dr. Rossi was attacked?"

"She was an angel. You can't take their souls, so I brought her to St. Anthony. He would give her soul back, and she would be safe,"

"So, you saw she was hurt and you took her somewhere, how many people were there hurting her?"

"Two...two bad men. I took her to St. Anthony!" Charlie was getting agitated that his point wasn't getting across.

"I am sorry Detectives, I think that is all your going to get out of him," said Dr. Miller. Thank you Doctor, and Thank you Charlie," said Goren.

"Well, there were no prints on the pipe. Charlie must have been wearing gloves," said Eames.

"So, Wainscott attacks Angela, Dugan shoots Wainscott then resumes attack on Angela, Charlie attacks Dugan, Charlie takes Angela," said Goren.

"Takes Angela to St. Anthony. Bobby maybe he killed her. He thinks she is an angel who lost her soul," said Eames.

"No, she can't be dead," argued Bobby.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Eames.

"It's been destined for me to find her alive," Goren replied walking away.

**One Police Plaza  
Wednesday Morning**

"Good Morning, Bobby," said Eames, "You look like crap this morning."

"Gee thanks. I didn't sleep well. It kept running through my head, what Charlie said, about he took her soul. People used to believe when you had your picture taken the photographer was capturing the person's soul. Charlie must have been the one who slashed up all the photos. I don't think he would have killed her and there is not enough blood at the scene to lead to the conclusion that she is dead," rationalized Goren.

"Bobby, I think you're grasping at straws. If she isn't dead, where is she? She has been missing over 48 hours. Someone would have seen her, or she would have turned up somewhere. Oh great, here comes Mother Superior," said Eames.

"Oh, I asked her to come," said Goren.

"Why?" asked Eames.

"Maybe she can shed some light, on 'bringing her to St. Anthony'," said Goren. "This way Mother Superior."

Goren led her to the officer's visiting lounge.

"Have you found anything Detective?" she asked.

"Maybe, Mother Superior," said Goren.

"Please call me Mary Kate, or just sister," she smiled and touched his hand.

"Angela had a mentally ill patient that might have a clue. But I am having some trouble translating it and I thought you might be able to help. He said 'He took away her soul, so he brought her to St. Anthony so he could bring her to the angels, she is safe now,' Do you have any idea, what he could mean by bringing her to St. Anthony?"

"No, I don't but I am not from New York City. Let me call Father Joe, can I borrow your phone?" she asked. "This is keeping you up isn't it? You know, she can help you, ease your burden, break down your walls. She is your soul mate Robert Goren."

"How do you know these things?" asked Goren.

"I just do. It's a gift from God. I have helped find missing children, told people what ails them. God doesn't show me everything, just what he wants me to see, and this I see clear as day. Now give me the phone so we can bring Angela home,"

"But you don't know where she is? Why doesn't he just tell you?" asked Goren.

"He only shows me what he wants me to see. He wants you to find her. But in his own way," she smiled.

Goren handed her the phone and walked out of the room and closed the door. He sat at his desk.

"Geez, Goren, you look white as a ghost. What did she do to you, put the fear of God in you?" laughed Eames.

"Something like that," said Goren.

The door opened. Mary Kate was all flustered.

"I think I know where she is. Father Joe said 'Back in the 1600's there was a Statue of St. Anthony in the Lobby of the Vanderbilt Hotel. Eventually they tore it down and rebuilt an office building and just left the old statue in the basement. They would have moved it, but they would have had to destroy it to get it out, so they just left it there.' Maybe that is where he took her, I wrote down the address," she handed the paper to Goren.

"Let's go Eames," said Goren.

"Shouldn't we tell the Captain?" she said.

He looked toward the Captain's office, it was empty. "He isn't there; we can call him after we find her."

Bobby's heart was beating out of chest, was he about to find destiny or a dead body.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
**Wayne Wright Building  
Wall Street**

Goren and Eames drove up to the Wayne Wright Building, and talked to the security guard.

"Detectives Goren and Eames, do you have a statue of St. Anthony in your basement?" asked Eames.

"Not in the actual basement of the building, but in the underlying sub basement," said the security guard.

"How do you get access to it," asked Goren.

"You have to go through the back of the building, through the maintance entrance down a shaft."

"Can you show us," asked Eames.

"Sure, follow me, Can I ask why?"

"We are looking for someone who might be there," said Goren.

"Sometimes we find the homeless hiding in there, praying, and have to chase them out. OK, watch your step; we have to climb down this shaft."

All three of them climbed down the shaft. It was dark, but sun light provided some light that leaked through some cracks in the top level. Goren and Eames took out their flashlights and started looking around; they made the security guard stayed at the shaft entrance so as not to contaminate any evidence.

Then Bobby saw something wrapped in a blanket. He started to call out to Eames, but the words wouldn't come out. Slowly he approached, beginning to pray. What ever it was, rats were trying to get to it and he had to push them away. He had to tell himself to breath; his heart was pounding. He slowly unwrapped the blanket. It was her. He tried to feel for a pulse but his was beating too hard, he couldn't tell if it was his or hers.

Then all of a sudden, she gasped for air; Bobby jumped.

"Eames, we need a bus!" Goren yelled.

The ambulance came and took Angela to the hospital. Doctors said she was severely dehydrated, had a concussion, cracked rib, a few rat bites, but it was really a miracle for her to be alive.

Mother Mary Kate arrived and thanked Detective Eames and Goren for rescuing her Angelique. And reminded Goren she told him he would be the one to find her alive.

Ross called and said Dugan was MIA. His wife said she hadn't seen him since yesterday.

The nuns held a vigil at Angela's bedside.

Goren and Eames went back to work as there was nothing they could do until Angela woke up and they could get her statement, or until Dugan was caught. For safety a guard was stationed at Angela's door in case Dugan showed up.

**Saturday  
Manhattan Medical Center**

After three days, Angela finally woke up. Goren and Eames arrived to question her. Goren suggested that Eames handle the questioning. He didn't want to admit he was too nervous to talk to her, after what Mother Mary Kate had said. He stood in the back of the room as Eames began the questioning.

"Angela, I am Detective Alex Eames and this is Detective Robert Goren. We are here to find out what happened. Do you remember anything?"

"It's all fuzzy, but I will try. I went to Mr. Wainscott studio to look at some pictures he took of me; he wanted to put them in a show. He had seen me at a benefit for the clinic, and said he had to have me in his show. I said no, but he just kept on hounding me. I finally gave in, but I told him I didn't want my name released and only if any funds made from my picture would go to the clinic, and he agreed."

"You didn't want your name released because of what happened to your mother and father?" asked Eames.

Angela looked at Mother Mary Kate.

"It's OK dear, they know," said Mary Kate.

"Yes, Mother Mary Kate told me to never let myself be published in newspapers or TV, for my own protection,"

Goren was overcome with warmth at the sound of her voice. He had this urge to go and comfort her, and hold her hand. But he just remained at the door. He felt Mother Mary Kate watching him.

"OK Angela, what happened Sunday night at the Studio?" asked Eames.

"I told Mr. Wainscott our relationship was just business, but..." she started to cry and put her hands to her face. Mary Kate put her arm around her. " He pushed me against the wall, and...put his hand...I tried to fight him off, but he just laughed."

Goren thought, if he wasn't already dead, I would kill him myself. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Its OK Angela, take your time. What happened next?" said Eames.

"He stopped; he heard a noise. Another man was there, with a gun. He was there to rob the studio. He wasn't expecting anyone to be there. I begged him to help me, but he said he just wanted the money. Mr. Wainscott said 'If I give you the money will you leave?' and the man said 'sure'. So Mr. Wainscott did, but the man shot him anyway," then Angela looked ashamed.

"What's the matter child?" asked Mary Kate.

"I did a horrible thing."

"What ever you had to do to survive my child God will forgive you," said Mary Kate.

"What did you do?" asked Eames.

"I thanked him for shooting him," said Angela as she buried her face in her hands.

"Then what happened?" asked Eames.

"He said, 'Lets see how thankful you are', then he began to attack me, and that's all I remember. I blacked out. How did you find me?"

"Charlie Jones. Evidently he came in knocked Dugan out, and carried you away. But he was in Belleview, talking in riddles, so it took us some time," said Eames.

"No, No, Charlie can't be at Belleview, I have to get him out of there!" She yelled trying to get out of bed.

"Angela, you're too weak, stay in bed," insisted Mary Kate trying to hold down Angela.

Goren and Eames tried to help hold Angela down with Mary Kate.

"You don't understand what that place does to people, especially schizophrenics. They tie them down, pump them with drugs, they have had more deaths with homeless mentally ill than any other hospital. Nobody cares, I have reported them, and nobody cares," she kept yelling.

The nurse came in, "I have to sedate her, to calm her down, her pulse is too high."

The nurse injected medication in her IV. Eames, Goren and Mary Kate stepped back, but before Goren could step back, Angela grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes.

Once again, he found himself holding his breath when their eyes met.

"Please, I beg of you, help Charlie, get him out..." then she fell asleep

"Bobby, I am going to go call the Captain and let him know that Dugan is definitely our guy," said Eames walking out of the room.

Bobby then began breathing again.

"I watched you. You know what I said about you and Angela is true," said Mary Kate.

"Mother Mary Kate, with all do respect, I quit going to church a long time ago. All the things you have said really don't mean anything. Angela is a beautiful woman and would make any man feel what I've been feeling, but I think you're just trying to fix her up maybe?" Goren walked into the hall.

"Your mother likes her too," said Mary Kate following Goren into the hall.

"What? You're talking to my dead mother now?" laughed Goren.

"No, she's talking to me," said Mary Kate, "She said, you're not taking care of yourself"

"I am sure all mothers feel that way, nice try sister," chuckled Goren.

"She also said that wasn't nice what you said to your brother, about a splash?"

Goren stopped dead in his tracks.

"Also she is sorry, she knows you're the one who took care of her, and she wasn't nice or fair in the way she treated you. But she is proud of you and what you did for her grandson, but would like a granddaughter too one day. And she knows it was you who hit the ball through the Miller's window, and not Lewis. Lewis was a good friend and just didn't want your dad to hit you. But you believe what you want to believe Detective Goren, and God Bless." She walked back into Angela's room.

Goren sat in the nearest chair, staring into space; he was white as a ghost.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
4 weeks later**

They sat at their favorite restaurant table, just gazing in each others eyes.

"Oh, Bobby, I have never been so happy in my life. I love you," said Angela.

Bobby reached across the table and held her hand, and smiled.

"Angela, I never thought I could be so happy. I love you, too," said Bobby.

"You got a good looking babe there my boy, when you going to do her?" said William Goren. "You're a chip off the old block"

"What do you mean a chip off the old block? You're forgetting what block he came from," said Mark Ford Brady.

Bobby looked and at the next table. There was William Goren and Mark Ford Brady, watching him and Angela, but Angela wasn't aware of what was going on, she just kept smiling.

"Just don't marry her if you knock her up boy, that's where I made my mistake with your mom," said William Goren laughing.

"Oh I agree with you on that one Billy boy, I could never settle on one woman," laughed Mark Ford Brady.

"Shut Up, both of you, just shut up," Yelled Bobby, burying his head in his arms, trying to drown out the two men. "I am nothing like either of you."

Suddenly BANG, BANG!

Bobby looked up. He saw, Angela crying. "Why Bobby? Why?" she cries, as blood is flowing down the front of her dress.

He sees Nicole Wallace walk up behind Angela. "I told you Bubby, you have taken everything from me, now it's my turn." Then all three of them laughed.

"You didn't think you would ever deserve to be happy Bubby," said Nicole.

Bobby jolted awake, and still heard the banging noise. Someone was at his door. He was drenched in sweat. That was the 5th time he had the same dream. He has been thinking of her constantly for the last 4 weeks. He hurried up threw on some pants and a t-shirt.

"Hold on I am coming!" he yelled at the door. Who was here at 8am on a Saturday?

He looked through the peep hole at first he saw a police officer but then he looked down and it was her, smiling. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix it. Then he opened the door.

"Dr. Rossi, can I help you?" he asked, while still trying to fix his hair.

"Hi, uh, Detective Goren, oh my, I woke you up. I am so sorry. I can come back later," she was embarrassed.

"Uh, no that's ok; it was time for me to get up anyway. Come in." he motioned for her to come in.

She told the officer to wait for her in the car.

"Still have my body guard till they catch Dugan, feel like I have a shadow," she laughed.

"I thought you were upstate at the convent?" asked Bobby.

"If it were up to Mother Mary Kate, I would be there forever, but it was time for me to get back and get to work. School is over so I am back to working at the Clinic part-time, so I am still taking it easy. But the reason I am here, is to thank you, for what you did for Charlie, he loves it at Carmel Ridge. The doctors there are treating him wonderfully. So I baked you this coffee cake. I hope its good, since I am only working with one arm for the next few months," she said laughing.

"I am sure it's delicious but you, you didn't have to do that. I was happy to help Charlie," said Bobby looking uneasily at the cake.

"The staff at Carmel Ridge speak very highly of you."

Bobby didn't know how to respond, he didn't like talking about himself.

"They asked how you were doing, but I told them I didn't know you well, so I couldn't tell them. So how are you doing, Detective Goren?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked, turning the conversation back to her.

"I am doing great, don't I look it? But you don't," she said.

He let out a nervous laugh, "Thanks," he started picking at the coffee cake.

"Something's bothering you, something you need to get off your chest. You know...I am a good listener," she said.

"Mother Mary Kate has been talking about me," said Bobby, getting up for a glass of milk to go with his cake.

"No. Why, should she?"

"Uh, no I guess not. I don't need a psychiatrist either," Bobby said defensively.

"Oh, I didn't mean to imply, I'm just thankful, and can see you might be in the need of a friend, and want to offer my friendship. The offer is on the table. Well I have taken enough of your time. Thanks again for helping Charlie and saving my life," said Angela defensively.

"Thanks for the cake," said Bobby.

"Your very welcome," she smiled.

She headed out the door and turned to smile at him again. "Goodbye Detective."

When she was about to get into the squad car with the officer, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Angela turned around.

"Uh, Dr. Rossi would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" asked Bobby, biting his bottom lip and shuffling his feet.

"I would love to," she smiled.

"I will pick you up at 8," he said smiling nervously.

"I can't wait."

She got into the car and she and the officer drove away. Bobby was so excited; he didn't notice the black BMW that was following Angela and the officer's car.

Bobby arrived at Angela's apartment at 7:30 PM. The officer was sitting outside.

"Uh, if you want to take a break, I can take over till 10?" Bobby said, shuffling his feet and playing with his tie clip.

"Ok, sure, I will be back here at 10," said the officer and he got up and left.

He smoothed out his suit, straightened out his, tie and knocked on the door.

"Oh, your early, I'm not finished getting ready, but come in," Angela said, "Where is the officer, who was sitting at the door?"

"Well, uh, since you're with me, I told him he could take a break. No use in having two cops," said Bobby.

"That was very sweet of you. I feel so sorry for him. He must get so bored sitting out there," said Angela going back into the bathroom to get ready. "Help yourself to something in the fridge to drink if you would like."

"No, that's ok," Bobby said, too nervous to sit down, he started looking around her apartment. Nothing much had changed since he had been there last, except the bible was on the coffee table. She must have been reading it more lately.

"Ok, I'm ready," said Angela.

Bobby turned around. He wasn't sure if he gasped out loud, but he had to tell himself to breath again. She had on an off the shoulder red dress, and form fitting.

"Could you just help me with the zipper? It's kinda hard being the one arm bandit."

Bobby tried to control his hand from shaking as he zipped up the back of her dress.

"I feel naked," she said, touching her neck.

"Huh?" said Bobby.

"My necklace, when I was little my mother gave me a crucifix and a St. Nicolas medal for protection. They told me it's evidence, I won't be able to get it back till after Dugan is convicted. I have never taken it off since my mother gave it to me. It was the only thing I had of hers." Angela said sadly.

"I will see if there is anything I can do," said Bobby. He knew he couldn't but he hated seeing her sad.

"Thanks, Detective Goren," said Angela.

"First thing, please call me Bobby,"

"Ok, Bobby, and you can call me Angela. Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's go."

Bobby helped her on with her wrap and helped her get her long hair out of her wrap. Her hair was so soft, he wished he could just run his fingers through it, and she smelled so wonderful. He just wanted to drink her in.

"What is that perfume you're wearing it smells wonderful," he asked.

"I don't wear perfume," she replied as they headed out the door.

Bobby opened the car door for her and she slid into the car seat. Then he got into the drivers seat. As they drove off, Bobby found it hard to keep his eyes on the road; he kept glancing over at her. So he didn't notice the black BMW that followed them to the restaurant.

At the restaurant, Bobby asked for his favorite table. The maitre-d took Angela's wrap and showed them to their table. Bobby pulled out the chair for her, she smiled and said thank you.

"Would you like some wine?" asked the waiter.

"I am also considered on duty , so I can't have any, but if you want some Angela?" said Bobby.

"No, thank you, I will just have Ice Tea,"

"Same here," said Bobby.

"So what do you recommend?" asked Angela, looking up from the menu into Bobby's eyes.

_"_Why_ do her eyes pierce into my soul," he thought, "They take my breath away each time. What if what Mary Kate said is true?"_

"Bobby? You OK?"

"Uh, yes, they have a very good veal parmesan, also the ravioli is good," replied Bobby.

"Oh, Mother Mary Kate makes the best ravioli. I have tried to copy it, but have had no luck," smiled Angela.

"I bet yours is just delicious," smiled Bobby.

"Well maybe I can try it out on you one day," said Angela. "I just love to cook."

"I would be honored. I don't get too many home cooked meals," said Bobby.

The waiter came back and took their order; Bobby ordered the Veal Parmesan, and Angela the Ravioli.

They shared each others food; she tried his Veal, and he tired her ravioli. She commented her veal parmesan was better; he laughed and said she would have to prove that. She told stories of growing up at the convent, he told stories of his childhood. He was surprised how at ease he was talking about his parents and his brother with her. But it all flowed out like a river, and then it was like a load of heavy bricks were lifted off his shoulders. He felt freer than he has ever felt. But he was still holding back. He couldn't tell her his father could be a serial killer. He still didn't know for sure if his father was Mark Ford Brady. They were so wrapped up into each other, they didn't realize they were being watched. Someone sitting in the corner of the restaurant was watching them closely. But time flew by, and the staff were stacking chairs on the empty table. Then Bobby's phone rang.

"Goren... oh I am so sorry, I didn't realize. We are on our way," Bobby hung up his phone and looked at his watch.

"What's the matter?" asked Angela.

"Its 11 o'clock, I was supposed to have you back by 10 that was the officer in charge of watching you. I don't know why he waited so long to respond to us being late. But I have to get you back."

"Guess we just got caught up in conversation," smiled Angela.

Bobby paid the bill and drove Angela home.

The Officer was sitting by the door, looking pissed off.

"I am so sorry officer, it was my fault," said Angela as she unlocked the door. "Detective Goren, maybe you should check and make sure my apartment is clear?"

"Uh, yes I better," said Bobby.

He walked in and she closed the door. Bobby checked all the rooms, and closets.

"I had a great time, thank you so much," she said.

"So, did I," said Bobby, putting his hands in his pockets rocking on the balls of his feet, like a school boy on his first date.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime," said Angela.

"That would be nice," said Bobby. "Well I better go." He started to walk to the door and he turned around. "Are you busy tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

"Well I go to church at 9 in the morning; they are having a welcome back party after mass, would you like to come? I am sure who ever is on duty tomorrow would like to get out of that one. But if you don't want to?"

He thought about it a moment, he hadn't been to mass since his mother's funeral.

"Sure, I will go with you, pick you up at ..."

"How about 8:30," said Angela.

"Ok, 8:30 it is," said Bobby.

Once again he headed for the door. Angela was right behind him; he turned to say something and bumped into her. She looked up at him and smiled. Then he tilted his head down to hers and kissed her soft and gently on the lips.

"Goodnight Angel" said Bobby.

"Angel?" she questioned.

He smiled and left.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the rights to the song "He loves Me," but I did change a few words to fit Angela's personality.

**Chapter 8**

Bobby was up bright and early the next morning. He was nervous about going to church, also meeting Angela's friends. He took a shower, shaved and tried to get his hair under control. "I should have gotten a hair cut. Mom was right; I have a lot of gray. Who am I fooling? A woman like her will never be interested in someone like me, especially after she knows everything. I should just call and cancel."

He walked over to the phone, put his hand on the receiver, then saw her pictures on his table. He picked them up. "Why not? Why couldn't she fall for someone like me? I am a good man, led the best life I could under..." He finished getting ready and went out the door.

He arrived at her place 8:15. The guard was on duty.

"Uh, I am here to take Dr. Rossi to church. You can take a few hours off. I can call you when I bring her back, just give me your number," Bobby said nervously.

"Thanks, man," said the officer and he got up and left.

Bobby took a deep breath, straightened himself up and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," Angela called out.

His heart skipped a beat. He took in a deep breath, and he held on the door frame; his knees got weak. "You're crazy Bobby, how can you let someone affect you this way," he thought.

Then she opened the door and looked at him with those eyes and that smile. The smile that made you stop breathing that brought a smile to his face every time. Again, he got weak in the knees.

"Come on in, Detect...Bobby," she said catching herself. "You're early again."

"Well, I, uh, thought traffic would be worse, but it was clear all the way here, so I made better time then I thought," he explained.

She was dressed in a pretty ivory dress with lace, stopped right above her knees. Her hair was up; she looked to him, just like an Angel. He helped her with her shawl. Once again, he inhaled her essence like his life depended on it. He loved being so close to her, even if it was for a brief instance. He wondered if it was a sin, to look forward to sitting close to her at church. He prayed for a full house so he would have to sit really close to her, so close they would have to be touching. He was pretty sure the thoughts he was thinking would be considered sinful and tried to block them from his mind. She was special, and he didn't want to ruin any chances he had with her.

"You seem in deep thought, want to share?" asked Angela.

"I think we better go or we will be late," said Bobby, avoiding the question.

"Ok, let's go," she extended her unbroken arm so Bobby could escort her out. He gladly wrapped his arm around hers.

When they arrived at the church everyone was happy to see her. Children came running up to her, hugging her. Parents scolding them to be careful or they might hurt her. She introduced Bobby as the cop who saved her life, and everyone welcomed him with open arms. It made Bobby feel good to have people be nice to him unconditionally. When mass began, she sat close to Bobby with her good arm on his side and held his hand. He felt such warmth flow through his body. When the priest reached the sermon he talked about Angela and how much she has given the community and thanked Bobby for bringing her back. Then he asked Angela to please join the choir and sing a song. Angela tried to get out of it, but the congregation egged her on. So she got up and joined them in a song. Her voice was the most beautiful thing Bobby had ever heard. It gave him chills, and the song brought a tear to his eye, it touched his heart. The song was.

He Still Loves Me:

Took me a while

But I'm finally here

I just want to testify

Make it crystal clear

See I've been picked out

To be picked on

Talked about out my friend's mouth

I've been beat down

Till he turned my life around

Seems like I always fall short of being worthy

Cause I not good enough

But he still loves me

I not a superstar

The spotlight isn't shining on me

Cause I not good enough

But he still loves me

I used to wake up some days

And wish I'd stayed asleep

Cause I went to bed on top of the world

Today the world's on top of me

Everybody's got opinions

They haven't been in my position

That it breaks my heart when I hear what they have to say about me

Seems like I always fall short

Of being worthy

Cause I not good enough

But he still loves me

I not a superstar

The spotlight not shining on me

Cause I'm not good enough

But he still loves me

I'm not perfect

Yes I do wrong

I'm trying my best

But it not good enough

Shunned by the world

If I don't succeed

Cause I'm not good

But he still loves me

If you're not worthy raise your hands

And let me know that you understand

That we are all so blessed

To be loved, loved

Stand for him and fall for anything

Cause through his eyes we all look the same

What would we do without blame?

Feels like we always fall short

Of being worthy

Cause I'm not good enough

But he still loves me

I'm no superstar

The spotlight not shining on me

Cause I'm not good enough

But you still love me

I'm not perfect

Yes I do wrong

I'm trying my best but

It's not good enough

Shunned by the world

If I don't succeed

Cause I'm not good enough

But he still loves me

I'm not perfect

Yes I do wrong

I'm trying my best but

It's not good enough

Shunned by the world

If I don't succeed

Cause I'm not good enough

But he still loves me

The Lord still loves me

When she finished everyone applauded, and she went back to her seat. Bobby wiped a tear from his eye. He has always felt the world was against him. And people told him he was unworthy all his life. Maybe that's what his dream had been about. Maybe he needed to turn to a higher power. He looked at Angela and kissed her on the forehead.

When mass was over they headed to the Gym where they had cake and punch for Angela's party. Someone had brought a CD player and Cd's to play music. Kids started dancing around. Children's paintings were on the walls. A large banner with "Welcome Back Angela" was across the gym.

"You were greatly missed," said Bobby.

"Yeah, they are some great people," smiled Angela.

"How long have you been coming to this church?" asked Bobby.

"Two years, then I got involved with the bible study group then taught catechism on Wednesdays," said Angela. "See what can happen when you let people in?"

Just in three kids ages 8 or 9 came running up, "Miss Angela, did you see our pictures yet?"

"No, sorry I haven't made it that way yet," smiled Angela.

They grabbed her good arm and started pulling, "Come on you got to see them."

"Ok, Ok, easy, easy, this is the only arm I have left," she laughed.

"Easy now children, Miss Angela is still recuperating," said a voice from behind Bobby.

Bobby turned around he recognized Father Paul. He had officiated over Bobby's mother's funeral.

"Hello, Bobby Goren, right?" asked Father Paul.

"Yes, Father," said Bobby, not taking his eyes off of Angela.

"Haven't seen you in church since your mother's funeral,"

"Uh, no Father, I'm not big on going to church," now starting to shuffle his feet.

"She is a very sweet and pretty woman," said Father Paul.

"Uh," he looked at Father Paul who motioned to Angela. "Oh, yes she is, we still have her under protection until we catch Dugan." replied Bobby.

"Yes, but that's not why you're here with her is it? I can tell the way you look at her. Also from the way she talks about you the feeling is mutual. Well Bobby I hope to see you in church more often. Think I will get a piece of cake. Nice chatting with you." Said Father Paul.

"She's been talking about me? The feeling is mutual?" he thought. He kept watching Angela as she was walking back with one of the little girls.

"This in Melissa, she wants to give you a picture she drew," winked Angela.

Bobby bent down, and said "Hi Melissa, I am Bobby. You have a picture for me?"

The little girl covered her face with the picture and giggled.

Then she took the picture off her face, and gave it to Bobby. Bobby looked at the picture.

"Can you tell me who is in the picture?" he asked.

"This is the statue of St. Anthony, and this is Miss Angela, and this is you rescuing, Miss Angela," she said giggling.

"Didn't you tell me you wanted to ask him something else?" said Angela.

"Mr. Bobby?" said Melissa.

Bobby bent down again and looked into her eyes. "Yes Melissa?"

"Would you like to dance?" she said giggling and burying her face in Angela's dress.

"I would love too, Melissa," said Bobby.

Bobby escorted Melissa to the middle of the dance floor for their dance, but made sure he kept a close eye on Angela. He would die if something happen to her on his watch. He noticed Angela covering her mouth to hide the giggles. When the song was over, he bowed down to Melissa and thanked her for the dance, and she ran to her mother, giggling. He walked over to Angela.

"Seems I have competition," smiled Angela.

"Well you better look out, after she tells her friends, they will be lining up," smirked Bobby. "You better grab this next dance while you can."

"Oh, I guess I better. Do you dance with one armed women?" she asked.

"Oh they are my specialty," he smiled.

The made their way to the middle of the dance floor and shared a dance, or two, or three, they lost count. Everyone started to leave.

"Seems we have a way of closing a place down," said Angela.

"Seems so, are you hungry? It's past lunch time," said Bobby.

"What time do we have to get back?"

"No set time today. I just told him we would call when we got back," said Bobby.

"How about Chinese, we could pick some up, go to my place and just watch a movie, unless you had other plans?" Asked Angela, wondering if she was pressing her luck. What kind of guy wants to spend all day with a woman who is being stalked? He probably has a lot of other things to do.

"Sounds great, I know of a great place, and it has a movie rental place right next door," said Bobby.

They picked up lunch and a movie. They watched The Stranger; they both loved mysteries, and just being together. Of course Bobby had figured out who the killer was before the movie was half over, but didn't want to spoil it for Angela. When the movie was over, Bobby did the dishes.

"Nothing sexier than a man doing dishes," she laughed.

"Well what time do you want me here tomorrow?" Bobby laughed.

"I have had such a great time with you. I almost hope Dugan isn't caught." said Angela sadly.

Bobby stopped what he was doing and turned around.

"Angela, do you think I am spending time with you just because I am a cop?"

"Isn't it your job? I figured you were just helping your fellow officers, giving them a break," said Angela.

"But I kissed you last night; didn't you think that meant anything?"

He came and sat next to her on the sofa.

"It was a nice sweet kiss. I don't know, you were being sweet? You're a nice wonderful guy. I don't date much and usually when a guy really likes you, well he acts a different way," said Angela getting red.

"Not all guys act that way, well not the good ones. Angela you're a beautiful, loving, warm, caring, and sweet person. I am sure many people have tried to take advantage of you. Mother Mary Kate probably has tried to protect you from a lot of things, and growing up in a convent and going to an all girls school didn't help you learn about men. But I feel more for you than just being a cop here to protect you. I have only known you for a few days, but I feel I have known you for all my life. I just don't want to rush things and jeopardize what we have or could have. Today in church your song touched me so deeply, you have touched places in my heart and soul that I thought no one would ever be able to reach. I am falling in love with you," poured out Bobby.

She began to cry, "Bobby, I feel the same way,"

He held her face in his hands, and kissed her.

"Don't stop, please," she pleaded.

He kissed her again, this time more slowly and more passionately. He let his tongue explore her mouth. She moaned with delight. She was having difficulty maneuvering with her broken arm, so she straddled him on the sofa, and started kissing him on his neck. He held her around the waist. Then he worked his hands down to her thighs, under her dress. But then, something happened, he felt his pants getting tighter. "No, it's too soon, I can't do this to her," He thought, then he pushed her off.

"What's the matter?" she looked confused.

"We better stop this before we go too far," said Bobby.

"We can control how far we go," she said.

"I am not so sure and I am still on duty, I am still your protector," said Bobby pacing, dialing his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" she asked.

"The officer on duty, so he can come back, Come on answer... yes, we are back, you can report back for duty...an hour? You were off most of the day! Fine!" he hung up his looking pissed.

"So now you're pissed because you have to spend another hour with me?" Angela said angrily, "Geez I will never understand men."

She went in her bedroom and slammed the door.

Bobby went into the kitchen and splashed cold water on his face.

"I need a cold shower," he sighed.

He looked at her closed door; he wanted to go knock. But he knew if he looked into those eyes there would be no resisting her. But he couldn't leave with her being mad.

"Angela? Please, let me explain," pleaded Bobby, through the closed door.

"Come in," She said with tears in her voice.

She was sitting on her bed, "Big trouble" he thought. Tears running from those eyes, "More trouble," and the whole room smelled like her, "Oh man you're sunk."

He went to sit by her, "You better stay over there. I am sorry Bobby. I do understand. You're a great guy, and I am lucky you kept your head, because I lost mine. Thank you. You better wait for the Officer outside. I will talk to you tomorrow, OK?" she said trying smile. "Wait, before you go, I bought this for you today, don't open it till you're outside. Since you protected me, I wanted to return the favor."

"OK," said Bobby. "I will call you tomorrow."

He went and sat in the hall. He opened the package, it contained a St. Michael Medal the Patron Saint of Cops.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bang! Bang! Bobby jumped up out of bed. The same dream he was soaked in sweat.

"Why do I keep having the same dream? It must have some meaning." He thought to himself. He thought about talking to Father Paul or Mother Mary Kate, but that would mean having to tell them about Mark Ford Brady and that was one secret he wasn't ready to share with anyone. He looked at the clock, "Damn, I am going to be late for work," he headed for the shower.

One Police Plaza

"Must have been a rough weekend for you to be late," snarked Eames.

Goren just shook his head, placed his binder on his desk, and started to sit down.

"Don't get comfortable we have to go deliver good news. Let's go," Eames grabbed the SUV keys and started heading for the elevators.

"So where we going, I didn't even get a cup of coffee yet," whined Goren.

"Don't worry they have lots of coffee at Doctor Rossi's clinic," said Eames.

"Doctor Rossi's Clinic? Why are we going there?" asked Goren nervously.

Thoughts of last night and his dream were running through his head.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, Bobby, didn't you hear me say we were going deliver good news? Dugan's body was found this morning. In an abandoned warehouse. He has been dead about two weeks judging by decomp. So now Dr. Rossi is out of danger. Captain wants us to tell her in person," explained Eames.

"Uh, that's great," Goren said, but had a worried look on his face.

"You don't look like you think it's great. Something wrong?" asked Eames.

"No, nothing's wrong," replied Goren. But he still worried about his dream; he still felt she was in danger.

They drove to the clinic. Eames did all the talking. First they approached the officer on guard.

"Officer, you're relieved of duty. Dugan's body was found, so Dr. Rossi no longer needs protection. You can report back to your precinct," said Eames.

He left, and Eames asked the nurse to speak to Dr. Rossi. She was in session with a patient, and would be out in a few minutes. Eames and Goren fixed themselves a cup of coffee and had a seat.

"Eames, you didn't tell me. How did Dugan die?" asked Goren.

"Suicide, self inflicted gun shot wound to the head," said Eames, looking at a magazine.

"M.E. is sure?" said Goren.

"Really Bobby, after what that guy did, you think anyone cares," replied Eames.

Well Bobby did.

Dr. Rossi came out her office, and Bobby got nervous. Eames got up and walked right to her. Bobby was slowly walking behind; his heart was beating out of his chest. He was afraid Eames would see how he felt about her.

"Dr. Rossi, I don't know if you remember us, Detectives Eames and Goren," she turned around to point to her partner but Goren was far behind. Eames gave him a funny look and just shook her head. "We came to inform you that Roger Dugan is dead. It seems he took his own life. So there is no need for you to have an officer with you anymore. You're safe now," said Eames.

"Wow, thank you so much Detective. I appreciate it so much you coming here and telling me," she shook Detective Eames' hand, and glanced at Bobby. "I have to get back to work now, but thank you so much, for everything." She looked right at Bobby when she said this.

She returned to her office. Eames looked at Goren, "That just seemed strange."

"What do you mean?" said Goren, fooling around with the coffee machine.

"I don't know, maybe it's just because of where she was raised, I just found her reaction strange. Oh well we did our good deed for the day, let's get back to work."

They drove back to One PP and started on their next case. Goren started getting info from the other precinct about Roger Dugan's case; he wasn't convinced it was a suicide.

He also made a stop at the evidence room; he had something that needed taking care of.

The 2-4 faxed him the info they had on Roger Dugan case. From what Goren could tell it wasn't a suicide, the angle of the entry wound was wrong. There was no way he could have held a gun in his hand and got that angle of entry. He was murdered. Goren looked at the clock. It was 11 PM. He was supposed to have called Angela today; he rubbed the back of his neck. The squad room was about empty, he picked up his cell phone. He melted when her sleepy voice came over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh, oh, I woke you,

"Bobby, you OK? Were you hurt?"

"Oh, No, just got tied up at work, lost track of time. I promised to call you. I didn't want to break my promise," he said.

"Awe, that's ok, I know things happen, your job is important. I understand,"

"Just wanted to let you know, I was thinking about you. I wanted to make sure your ok, and tell you, I, I, love you," he ran his fingers through his hair and waited to see what she would say.

"I love you too, Bobby. Goodnight and get some rest, Ok?"

"OK, Goodnight."

He hung up his cell, picked up his files, and went home.

The next day, he came in bright and early. He approached the Captain with the evidence he had on the Roger Dugan case.

"Correct me if I am wrong Detective, this is not your case?"

"But Captain," he started pacing back and forth "He was murdered. They wrote it off as a suicide, but if he was murdered, the person who killed him might still be stalking Ange...Dr. Rossi."

"And what evidence do we have that she was even being stalked? Did the officer ever report any suspicious activity?"

"Uh, no, but she is distracting in her own right. Maybe he just didn't notice," said Goren.

"So you want me to put security detail back on Dr. Rossi just because you feel Dugan, a low life scum, was murdered by who the hell knows who. And that person might be stalking Dr. Rossi," yelled Ross. "The Chief will never go for that Goren. You have to have some proof."

"I had a dream, these reoccurring dreams," explained Goren.

"Oh yeah that will go over well. Just move on to your next case Goren. This one is off limits."

Goren walked out of Ross' office. Everyone was staring.

"I told you he wouldn't go for it," said Eames.

"I know I am not wrong, Eames. Something is going to happen."

"God talking to you Goren?" snarked Eames.

"Maybe," Goren said with a straight face.

Bobby called and checked on Angela a few times during the day. He invited her out to dinner that night. If he couldn't get the Captain to issue protection for her, he would have to do it himself. Before going to her apartment for dinner he made a stop at the jewelry store. He arrived at her apartment. Once again she looked beautiful.

"You have to stop doing this," said Bobby, gazing at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Looking so drop dead gorgeous," he said.

She laughed, "You're so good for my ego,"

"Hmm, but something is wrong," he replied.

"Really, what?" she said, looking down at her dress. She turned around and looked in the mirror, trying to figure out what was wrong. "I don't see it, what's wrong?"

"You look naked," he smiled. "As he held up her crucifix and St. Christopher Medal on a chain."

"Oh my, Bobby, you got it back for me! Can you put it on?" she turned around so he could put it on for her, and she started to cry.

"The clasp was broken, so I took it to the jewelers and had them fix it and clean it for you," he smiled.

"Thank you so much," she replied as she hugged and kissed him on the cheek, then the lips.

"If we are going to make it to dinner we, better get going," he said clearing his throat.

They arrived at the restaurant.

"Would you like some wine?" asked the waiter.

"Well you're not on duty tonight, so do we dare?" laughed Angela.

"Yes, we will have a bottle of Tenuta dell'Ornellaia," ordered Bobby.

"Very good choice sir," said the waiter.

They enjoyed their wine and their dinner. Angela excused herself to the lady's room.

Bobby stood up and kissed her "Hurry back," he said.

He sat there thinking "I am the luckiest man on earth." He even allowed himself dream what if would be like if they married, had kids and even grew old together.

Then he realized she had been gone for a long time, he started to get nervous.

He walked over to the lady's room. A woman was just walking out.

"Excuse me ma'am, is there another woman in there?"

"No, I was the only one in there," she responded.

Bobby went into the lady's room. He opened the stalls; nobody was there. He saw her purse on the lavatory he picked it up. He held it to his chest. He knew something was going to happen. Why didn't he follow her to the lady's room? It was entirely his fault. He opened his cell phone and dialed.

"Eames."

In about 30 minutes, squad cars, Eames, Logan, Wheeler, and Ross were at the restaurant.

"So let me get this right, your partner was dating her why she was under police protection. Doesn't he know he could lose his badge for this, plus the officers who were suppose to be guarding her at the time, could lose their badges as well," yelled Ross to Eames.

"Captain right now that is the last thing on his mind. He knew something was going to happen and he really loves her. Can we just keep this under the wraps for now and worry about Angela?" pleaded Eames.

Bobby was in shock, sitting in a chair face in his hands. He didn't care if he lost his job; that was the last thing on his mind. He had lost Angela, it was his fault.

Logan came back to talk to Ross and Eames. Goren noticed and ran up to see what he found out. Logan was apprehensive to say what he heard in front of Goren.

"Go ahead Logan," said Ross.

"The cooks saw her walk out with a woman; she had a scarf over her head, and sunglasses, so they couldn't identify her. They said she didn't look like she was forced. They got into a black BMW in the back alley, but nobody noticed the plates," finished Logan.

"It's Nicole. It must be Nicole," panicked Bobby.

"Bobby, don't jump to conclusions. You haven't known Angela that long. How would Nicole know? We didn't even know about you and Angela. It's probably someone else. Let's check out Dugan's wife," said Eames.

"Can't be her, how would she get a black BMW. It has to be Nicole," insisted Bobby.

The investigation went on for three days with no word. Bobby kept in touch with Mother Mary Kate. He wasn't sleeping. The Captain ordered him to take time off, but even though he was off that didn't stop him from working the case. He kept staring at her pictures. On the fourth day, Mother Mary Kate called Bobby.

"Bobby, she called me!" cried Mary Kate.

"What did she say?" Bobby was ecstatic.

"She said she was so sorry she didn't call sooner, but she was OK and she would be home in a few days, not to worry, she would explain when she got home."

"That's all she said?" questioned Bobby.

"Yes, I tried to get more information, but she just hung up. But she is alive Bobby, thank God."

Bobby called Eames and told her about the call; the investigation was cut down, but not called off. This could just be a hoax. But three days later, Bobby's phone rang.

"She is home Bobby," Mary Kate was so relieved.

"Where, where is she?" demanded Bobby.

"She is with me at the convent. But she isn't ready to see you yet Bobby. Give me a few days with her; she has been through a traumatic event. I can't explain, but trust me," explained Mary Kate.

"Traumatic event? Was she raped? Attacked again?" asked Bobby.

"Nothing like that, just trust me. She needs time,"

"Ok, I am trusting you," Bobby hung up the phone; he wondered why she didn't want to see him. He sat in the dark he felt all alone. He thought about the day he went to church with Angela then he went to the closet, he dug through one of his mother's boxes, and found her Bible. He opened it and begun to read.

Three days later Angela went back to her apartment and back to work at the clinic. But she didn't call Bobby.

Bobby decided to call Mother Mary Kate to check on Angela.

"I know I am suppose to give her time, but I just want to know how she is doing?" he asked.

"She hasn't called you?"

"No, Mother Mary Kate, she hasn't. Was she supposed to?"

"Dear Lord, she went back to her apartment three days ago. She was supposed to call you. Maybe you should make the first move,"

"If you think it's the right thing to do,"

"Yes, I think it is,"

Bobby hung up the phone and headed for Angela' apartment. Wondering what had happened in those days that she was gone. He felt his world slipping away, what if she didn't want to ever speak to him again? What if it was Nicole and she told her about Mark Ford Brady. Nicole had away of finding out all about Bobby's life secrets.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He was surprised he didn't get a speeding ticket; he had never driven so fast. He was scared and nervous at the same time. Where did she go? Why did she leave the restaurant without telling him? Why didn't she call him? So many questions. Now he was standing at her door. He was afraid to knock, but afraid not too. He had to see her, it had been over a week since she disappeared. He knocked and waited for her voice; she always had sunshine in her voice. He heard footsteps. The door opened. Her eyes looked so blank; she didn't smile.

"Do you need something?" she said so coldly.

"I think we need to talk Angela," said Bobby. "May I come in?

She walked away from the door and Bobby followed.

"Angela are you OK?" he asked with concern.

"I don't think I ever will be," she said sitting on the sofa, staring at the blank TV.

He noticed an empty bottle of wine, wadded up tissues, and her bible was missing.

"Angela, what happened? Talk to me," said Bobby.

"I can't," she broke down and began crying.

"You can tell me anything, I love you," pleaded Bobby.

"I can't be with you Bobby. I am not good for you, my whole life has been a lie," she raised her hands to her face and wept even louder.

Bobby sat down next to her, and put his arm around her trying to comfort her.

"Start from the beginning, just tell me everything that happened," he said.

She laid back, put her head on his shoulder, and started to tell her life story.

"From what I remember, ever since I was a child, my mom Fiona, and my dad Liam, were madly in love. But my mom was married to a horrible gangster named Colin Mahoney.

"My mom divorced him and ran away with Liam Boyle and they had me Deidra. They were happy together, until they were killed. I was injured and almost killed. It was always believed that Colin Mahoney ordered us all killed due to his jealousy. So I was in hiding all this time, because everyone thought he would come and finish the job. The sisters told me the story of Fiona : The most beautiful woman in ancient Ireland, she was betrothed to the High King Conchobhar Mac Nessa but she fell in love with his nephew Naoise. Deirdre and Naoise eloped to Scotland where they lived in blissful exile for many years. By offering forgiveness, Conchobhar tricked them into returning to Ulster where Naoise was slain by the jealous Conchobhar. Deirdre threw herself from Conchobhar's chariot rather than live with the man who had caused Naoise's death. It was said that her grave was near to Naoise's and that a yew tree grew from each plot. The yew trees grew toward one another till their branches intertwined, joining the two lovers even after death. I always imagined that Liam was Naoise and that they were intertwined even after death. You know the rest. I was taken in by the sisters, name changed, school, and kept out of papers and such," explained Angela.

"But something happened and now you disbelieve that to be true?" questioned Bobby.

"When I went to the lady's room that night, a woman approached me. She told me I had to go with her; it was a matter of life or death. I told her I had to tell you where I was going. She said no. If I told anyone or made any motion to tell anyone she would shoot. She told me I wouldn't be harmed. So I left with her."

"Was it Nicole Wallace?" asked Bobby.

"Who?" asked Angela.

"Never mind, continue."

"She took me to New Jersey Medical Center to see a little boy. He was 5 yrs old, he had leukemia, and she said I was a match. I asked her how? She said, 'He is your brother Joey, your half brother.' She was Vickie Mahoney, Colin Mahoney's wife. Then Colin Mahoney walked in. I was in total shock, the staff gave us a room to talk in, just Mahoney and me.

He had a journal in my mother's hand writing. But before he gave it to me, he told me a story. About how he and my mother were so much in love, but Anthony Moralis was jealous and wanted my mother for himself. He had just found out my mother was pregnant and sent her away with Liam, who was his trusted bodyguard, so she would be safe. But Liam double crossed him and took her somewhere; he was unable to locate them. Liam was also working for Moralis and double crossed him too. It took 10 yrs, but Moralis found him first, and Fiona said that Colin Mahoney was the only man she would ever love. So Moralis killed them all, but I survived. But Colin was unable to find me. But he told me, I don't have to ever worry about Moralis or Dugan again, they have been taken care of. He also said he would have never bothered me now if it weren't for his son. And would I consider being tested for a bone marrow donor. Of course I said yes. I was a match and stayed to make the donation. And then read my mother's journal, which confirmed all Mahoney said." She broke down again. "The love I thought my mother and Liam had all been a lie. He was her captor, not the love of her life. I loved him like a father and he was an animal."

Bobby took her in his arms, "Our parents lie to us to protect us. She didn't want you to know you two were being held captive, she wanted you to feel like you were having a normal life."

She cried even more, "You just don't get it Bobby, you don't know what this means."

Bobby tried to understand what she meant.

"This is the end of us, we can't be together, how can a cop date the daughter of a Mob boss, a murdering, drug dealing, and who knows what else he does. You think once they find out they would let you keep your job?"

Bobby started laughing, he couldn't stop.

"I am glad you find this funny," she cried.

"I wish that was the worst of my problems. Angela, there is something I haven't told you about me, because I was afraid you wouldn't want anything to do with me. On my mother's death bed, she told me the man who I thought was father might not be my father. My father could possibly be a serial murderer rapist," explained Bobby.

Angela was silent for a few minutes. "You're just saying that to make me feel better," she said.

"Yeah right," he said laughing, "We are who we are, doesn't matter who our fathers are. And if I had a choice of NYPD and you, I would pick you every time," he said smiling.

She smiled. "Really?"

"Really," he smiled.

She stood up and went to the kitchen sink to wash her face. He walked up behind her turned her around and kissed her softly and slowly on the lips. Then she pulled him back down and returned the kiss, this time more passionately than the first. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, there was no stopping this time, she was his soul mate and this was their destiny.

The end.


End file.
